Tolices do Amor
by Biba Akizuki
Summary: (Song) Draco e Gina passam por dificuldades quando ela resolve fazer uma pergunta: "Você me ama?" - Leiam!


**__**

Tolices do Amor

N.A. Mais uma song minha, a música é '_Call me a fool_' da banda Live, sugiro para quem for ler que ouça a música enquanto lê, porque é bem mais legal. Ah, se não conhece a música vou falar o que digo para todo mundo, ela tocava na _Malhação_... 

__

I can't believe I finally found   
(Eu não posso acreditar que eu finalmente encontrei)   
The key, the door, the trip   
(A chave, a porta, o desengate)   
It was all in my mind   
(Estava tudo na minha mente)  
Now I'm one with the fools of love   
(Agora eu sou um com os tolos do amor)

Neve caía do céu profundamente azul e descia a terra, ao longe, da janela do dormitório podia ver algo vermelho se movendo entre o chão branco. Era ela. Ele saiu correndo do quarto, e foi em direção ao jardim. Ela não estava mais lá. Olhou em volta. Nada. Tristeza o invadiu profundamente.

-Draco? - a voz mais doce que conhecia o chamou, fazendo-o virar-se prontamente.

-Gina! - ela não tinha mais o olhar frio e indiferente, pelo contrário, sorria e admirava-o com um olhar apaixonado.

Ele não esperou nenhuma resposta, nenhuma palavra ser dita. Apenas caminhou até ela e fez o que esperava. Beijou-a como gostava de fazer. De um modo que ela ficasse completamente sem ar e se deixasse conduzir por ele, do modo que ele sentisse seu próprio coração bater tão acelerado que parecesse não caber no peito. Ela respondia ao beijo intensamente, mas de repente parou.

-Você me ama? - perguntou com voz chorosa.

Draco olhou para ela e sentiu-se tonto, tudo ao seu redor girou e escureceu.

Draco despertava de mais um dos seus sonhos. Seu dormitório na Sonserina estava inundado de escuridão. Assim como ele. No sonho fazia o que desejava há mais de um mês, beijava sua ex-namorada. Por que era tão idiota? Por que não conseguia simplesmente admitir para si mesmo que gostava dela de verdade? Mas gostava mesmo?

__

I can't believe I finally found   
(Eu não posso acreditar que finalmente eu encontrei)

The prisoner, the free man  
(O prisioneiro, o homem livre)

Were all in my mind   
(Estavam todos na minha cabeça)

Now I'm one with the fools of love   
(Agora eu sou um com os tolos do amor)

Jurava toda vez que a encontrava que era só diversão, que não passava de um passatempo, mas agora podia ver que não era bem isso. Nesse um mês separado, vendo-a de longe, sem poder beijá-la, tocar naqueles cabelos vermelhos, olhar profundamente nos olhos castanhos, percebeu que não era isso que desejava. Tudo o que ele desejava era estar perto dela.

  
_These fools of love are misunderstood   
(Estes tolos do amor são mal entendidos)_

Their history is with me now

(A história deles agora é comigo) 

Sempre achou que o amor era algo inventado. Que os idiotas inventaram e os fracos aderiram. Que as palavras Malfoy, Weasley e amor não cabiam juntas em uma única frase. No entanto a realidade não era bem essa. 

Agora, deitado em sua cama, ainda extasiado pelo sonho que acabara de ter com ela, relembrava o quão ele pareceu insensível ao rompimento do namoro. Mas foi ela que pediu por isso. Como resolveu pressioná-lo? Ter seus beijos e carinhos não era suficiente? Por que ela exigia que ele dissesse que a amava?

Esses sentimentos o atormentavam, a falta dela era tão grande que fazia um vazio em seu peito, e em sua alma. Se ele dissesse o que ela pedia, o que ele sentia, acabaria destruindo tudo o que tinha construído até agora. Primeiramente ela ficaria feliz, ia passar a achar que era sua dona, que o comandava e isso acabaria estragando tudo! Exatamente porque em seguida ela provavelmente ia querer que ele admitisse o namoro, não iria mais querer se encontrar secretamente. E para ele não era tão simples admitir para todos que Draco Malfoy namorava uma Weasley, uma grifinória.

Travava uma batalha interna toda vez que a via. Tinha que se decidir. Ou a esquecia completamente, arrancando-a de seu coração, ou admitia que a amava e se declarava.

Deveria escolher a opção mais fácil?

  
_I can't believe my core was shaken   
(Eu não posso acreditar que meu âmago esteve agitado)_

I gave up the ghost of everything I was before   
(Eu larguei o fantasma de tudo que eu era antes)

Now I'm one with the fools of love   
(Agora eu sou um com os tolos do amor)

Levantou-se com muito sacrifício, pois algo que não sabia explicar o segurava naquela maldita cama. Enquanto se trocava tropeçou e machucou o pé. "Realmente hoje não é o meu dia!" - pensou bem mal humorado. Dirigiu-se ao Salão Principal para fazer sua refeição matinal e sofreu por antecipação antes de entrar. Será que ela já está lá dentro?

  
_The fools of love are misunderstood   
(Os tolos do amor são mal entendidos)_

The mistery is with me now   
(O mistério está comigo agora)

Sim, ela estava. Na mesa da Grifinória, junto a seu irmão, Potter, Granger e Creevey. A turma que ele mais _adorava_. "Como Gina consegue sobreviver ao lado desses perdedores? Ainda mais tendo convivido comigo por um bom tempo." - pensou fazendo uma normal expressão de desdém e sentando no seu habitual lugar na mesa sonserina.

Ao vê-la qualquer sentimento relacionado a outras pessoas desapareceu. Tudo que importava, tudo que brilhava, tudo que existia nesse instante era ela. Gina não tinha o olhar frio ou irritado das últimas vezes que a viu, não, ela tinha no rosto o olhar que ele mais detestava observar justamente nela. O olhar triste.

Seu peito, que ele pensava não ter mais nenhum sentimento, se apertou, demonstrando que ele sofria de vê-la assim, tão deprimida. 

__

So call me a fool   
(Então me chame de tolo)

Call me a fool   
(Me chame de tolo)

Call me a fool   
(Me chame de tolo)

A sensação dele piorou muito quando ela o olhou, ressentida e magoada, da mesma maneira de quando ele dissera que não sabia se a amava. O que ele mais detestava era isso, vê-la sofrer. Não podia! Gina não combinava com tristeza, não fora assim que ela o conquistou, roubando um coração que ele pensava não possuir. 

Ele mesmo quebrou o contato, olhando para o seu prato, desviando a atenção dos olhos dela. Doía muito pensar que poderia ser o culpado dessa tristeza dela. Não, mas ele não tinha a culpa! Ela que o pressionou, se tivesse aceitado que fosse como ele queria, não estaria sozinha. E nem ele.

  
_I can't believe my dream is over_

(Eu não posso acreditar que meu sonho se acabou)  
I woke up this morning with nothing but light in my eyes   
(Eu acordei nesta manhã, com nada, a não ser luz em meus olhos)   
Now I'm one with the fools of love   
(Agora eu sou um com os tolos do amor) 

Tinha que sair dali, a presença dela, os olhares que ele sentia que ela o lançava, estava causando uma certa falta de ar. Não podia respirar desse jeito. Achava que ficar longe de Gina era a maneira mais fácil de encarar a realidade, mas sentia, a cada dia mais, que na verdade o mais fácil era admitir e encarar o que fosse por ela. Não existia vida sem ela. Realmente, isso que sentia deveria ser o que chamam de amor, ou seria o quê?

Saiu do salão e caminhou até o jardim. Lá, a neve cobria o chão e caía do céu, como no seu sonho, mas, infelizmente, ele não tinha ido para o jardim atrás de Gina, pelo contrário, fugia dela. Parou de frente ao lago, no momento congelado. 

Aquele local lhe trazia muitas lembranças especiais, entre elas o dia em que conversou pela primeira vez com ela. Não uma troca de insultos, mas a primeira conversa decente, com troca de opiniões sobre um assunto, que era especificamente quadribol. Ele jamais pensara que uma garota entendesse tanto desse assunto, porém pensando nisso mais tarde chegou a conclusão de que ela tendo tantos irmãos deveriam mesmo entender mais do mundo masculino do que as garotinhas fúteis e filhas únicas que ele conhecia.

Gina não era vazia, sem conteúdo como as garotas com quem ele namorou antes, ela tinha suas opiniões, e as defendia com unhas e dentes, o que causou várias brigas. Para fazer as pazes ele teve que enviar vários bilhetes com pedidos de desculpas, coisa que ele jamais pensou que faria. Pedir desculpas? Não fazia seu gênero, mas por ela Draco fazia de tudo. Só não fez uma coisa que ela pediu, dizer que a amava.

O pior é que Draco, depois desse tempo de separação e do sonho que tivera, se arrependeu de não saber antes que a amava. Não adiantava nada descobrir esse sentimento agora. Nada mais podia ser feito. Ele não iria atrás de Gina para dizer que a amava, não mesmo!

Contudo, ele não precisava ir atrás dela. Gina veio até ele.

-Draco? - a voz mais doce que conhecia o chamou, fazendo-o virar-se prontamente.

-Gina? - ela estava parada à sua frente, perfeitamente como no sonho, a não ser por um fato. Seu olhar não era apaixonado, e sim triste, como no Salão Principal.

Por isso ele não podia fazer como no sonho, beijando-a repentinamente. Ou podia?

  
_I can't believe the key, the door,   
(Eu não posso acreditar, a chave, a porta,)_

The clouds that blocked the sun   
(As nuvens que obstruíam o sol)   
They were all in my mind   
(Estavam todos na minha mente)  
Now I'm one with the fools of love

(Agora eu sou um com os tolos do amor) 

Estava triste durante esse dia, acabou por resolver andar no jardim. A paisagem estava perfeita e combinava muito com como ela sentia-se, fria e dura. A neve cobria o chão, deixando tudo a sua volta branco, a não ser por um ponto preto que percebeu perto do lago. Aproximou-se um pouco mais e notou quem era.

-Draco? - perguntou animada com a possibilidade de encontrá-lo ali.

-Gina? - ele respondeu surpreso, virando-se ao vê-la.

Ele não esperou nenhuma resposta dela, nenhuma palavra ser dita. Apenas caminhou até ela e fez o que ela não esperava. Beijando-a como ela gostava, fazendo que ficasse completamente sem ar. Gina foi deixando se conduzir por ele respondendo ao beijo intensamente, mas de repente parou. Sentiu a necessidade de fazer uma pergunta.

-Você me ama? - perguntou insegura, precisava saber para entender a si mesma.

-Sim. - Draco respondeu olhando para o lado, parecendo indiferente.

Gina acordou de mais um de seus freqüentes sonhos com seu ex-namorado. Estava indecisa sobre o que fazer, cometera o pior erro de sua vida ao perguntar a Draco se ele a amava. Que estupidez! Os garotos jamais admitiam esses tipos de sentimentos, e ela conhecia isso bem de perto, Rony amava Hermione e nunca se declarara. Ela tinha Draco, por que só os beijos não eram mais suficientes? Ela sentia um vazio, sentia que quando eles se encontravam não havia sentimentos além da atração física, nem da sua parte nem da dele. 

Depois que Draco hesitou, e respondeu que não sabia se a amava, suas suspeitas se confirmaram, e ficar com ele só por ficar não tinha sentido. Ela não era a pessoa mais romântica do mundo, mas queria amar e ser amada. E Draco nunca dizia que gostava dela, que precisava dela, ou qualquer elogio, quando se encontravam apenas conversavam um pouco sobre qualquer assunto e logo passavam aos beijos, sem carinho, sem sentimentos mais fortes. Draco era muito frio para ela. Por isso Gina terminou o namoro, em uma vã tentativa de encontrar o amor. 

Talvez tenha dado certo.

Já tinha gostado de Harry por muito tempo, mas seus sentimentos por Draco eram muito diferentes. Sentia que longe dele nada mais existia, nada mais passava alegria, nada mais importava. Tinha pensado errado ao achar que era só físico. Procurando o amor longe de Draco, Gina encontrou, só que o amor que sentia era por quem ela afastara anteriormente.

Essas tolices eram idéias de sua mente. Coisas criadas praticamente sem fundamento, e agora ela compreendia isso.

O que faria para reconquistá-lo?

__

And these fools of love are misunderstood   
(E os tolos do amor são mal entendidos)  
Their history is with me now   
(A história deles está comigo agora)

Ao vê-lo no Salão Principal Gina não agüentou, tirou a máscara que usava e mostrou-se triste como realmente estava, não tentou passar o olhar frio que ultimamente fazia quando o via. Ele correspondeu ao olhar por um tempo, seus olhos acinzentados ficaram pousados nos dela, demonstrando um sentimento que ela nunca tinha distinguido naquelas pupilas. No entanto, Draco rapidamente desviou olhar para o prato à sua frente, quebrando o contato.

Um pouco depois Gina pode vê-lo sair do Salão e não resistiu ao ímpeto de seguí-lo. Não sabia ao certo o porquê, mas foi atrás de Draco. Ele foi para o jardim, a paisagem estava perfeita e combinava muito com como ela sentia-se, fria e dura. A neve cobria o chão, deixando tudo a sua volta branco, a não ser por um ponto preto que percebeu perto do lago. Aproximou-se um pouco mais e notou quem era, igualzinho ao seu sonho. Gina viu Draco, perto do lago, com um olhar perdido, observando a superfície congelada. 

-Draco? - chamou insegura, fazendo-o virar-se prontamente.

-Gina? - ele respondeu com um olhar indecifrável.

__

So call me a fool   
(Então me chame de tolo)

Call me a fool   
(Me chame de tolo)

Call me a fool   
(Me chame de tolo)

Um olhou para o outro, incerto do que dizer ou fazer, mas, de repente Draco tomou a iniciativa, e sem pensar mais de uma vez aproximou-se e fez o que mais desejava: beijou Gina. Ela não fez nada para evitar que ele colocasse seus lábios sobre os dela, ao invés disso o beijou de volta, com carinho e saudade. Ambos sentiam falta um do outro e o beijo era capaz de diminuir essa necessidade imediata de se aproximar e suprir um pouco do desejo.

Depois de minutos que pareceram uma eternidade Gina o afastou, pois já estava sem ar. Draco não, o que o deixava sem ar era estar longe dela e não próximo dessa maneira. Ele fez uma expressão que demostrava o que pensava: "Por que parou?"

-Precisamos conversar. - Gina começou.

-Não, eu preciso te dizer uma coisa. - Draco completou, impedindo-a de continuar. -Eu estava completamente enganado... 

Colocou os dedos sobre os lábios dele impedindo que falasse, não queria que Draco pedisse desculpas, ela sabia o quanto isso era duro para ele.

-Não, eu não devia ter te pressionado, fui uma tola. Na realidade estava incerta sobre meus próprios sentimentos e queria que você estivesse certo sobre os seus. 

Draco tirou os dedos dela de sua boca, segurou-os entrelaçando com seus próprios dedos e procurou a outra mão dela, ficando assim de mãos dadas. Fez um sinal para que ela se calasse.

-Como estava dizendo antes de ser interrompido, eu estava completamente enganado quando disse que não te amava.

-Estava? - uma felicidade começava a tomar conta dela.

-Sim. - Draco respondeu olhando para o lado, parecendo indiferente, mas Gina sabia que na realidade ele estava incomodado.

-Eu também. Draco, te amo. Não sabia disso, não tinha percebido até ficarmos separados. - ela disse e ele soube que o que ele havia respondido já era o suficiente. -Me perdoa?

-Perdoar? Amar é não precisar pedir perdão. - Draco respondeu olhando profundamente nos olhos castanhos que ele tanto admirava.

-De onde você tirou isso? - Gina substituía seu ar triste pelo habitual divertimento.

-Não sei. - ele respondeu feliz por ela finalmente ter voltado a sorrir como ele gostava. -Tenho uma pergunta.

-Ah, não! Já disse que te amo. - ela disse o abraçando.

-Você não vai me fazer te pedir em namoro para seu pai naquela sua casa horrorosa, vai? É muito mais meu estilo nós continuarmos nos encontrando assim, às escondidas. É misterioso e invejável, exatamente como eu. - disse erguendo as sobrancelhas e fazendo pose de perfil.

-Sei que você é lindo maravilhoso e... - Draco se inflava mais a cada elogio. -corajoso, portanto acho que será uma grande aventura se infiltrar no lar dos Weasleys. - depois dessa afirmação ele murchou. -Afinal é seu último ano e daqui a pouco vou ficar sozinha na escola, se eu não tiver um namorado oficial não sei o que vai acontecer... você sabe, os garotos interessados nessa ruivinha à sua frente não são poucos. - ela terminou segurando uma ponta do cabelo, fazendo chame. 

-Se algum desses perdedores sonhar em tocar em você eu não me responsabilizo pela maldição imperdoável lançada! - ficou realmente bravo, o que ela queria dizer? Que se ele não a pedisse em namoro ela arranjaria outro? Não mesmo! -E ainda faltam meses para terminar as aulas.

-É seu prazo! - Gina respondeu com um sorriso maroto, ela adorava irritá-lo.

-Veremos... - Draco aproveitou que já estavam abraçados para beijá-la novamente. 

A afastou e olhou novamente para o rosto da garota à sua frente, beijou sua bochecha e aproximou-se do seu ouvido, sussurrando baixinho:

-Gina, eu te amo.

Seus planos para as próximas horas era ficar ali com ela, beijando-a como esperava há um mês. Quanto ao plano para mais de um dia, como namoro e compromissos, nisso Draco não pensava. Mas sabia que não poderia escapar.

__

The fools of love are misunderstood   
(Os tolos do amor são mal entendidos)

The mistery is with me now   
(O mistério está comigo agora)

****

~Fim~

N.A.: E aí, povo? O que acharam? Espero que não tenham engordado muito depois de ler essa song... tá melosa, né? Bom... me mandem reviews!!!! Ouviram a música? Espero que sim... essa história surgiu do nada quando eu tava no ônibus pensando na música que eu tinha acabado de comprar o cd... isso não importa, né? Bijinhos. 

REVIEWS JÁ!!!!


End file.
